


Every Breath You Take

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt on Tumblr: Steve dealing with a stalker, and Tony finding out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

In the beginning it wasn’t anything that Steve thought he had to worry about. Random gifts here and there, some other of the Avengers assured him it was just from fans or whatever, not realizing all of it was from the same person. They started with flowers here, a book there, but then the notes started. They said things like ‘You look beautiful today’ and ‘When you kiss Tony, I like to imagine it’s me instead’. That’s when Steve started feeling uncomfortable, and a little lost as to what he was supposed to do. This was a situation he had no experience in. He wanted to tell someone, but he was stopped by a letter that clearly stated, ‘If you love your boyfriend, do not tell him about these letters’. The blonde was not about to risk Tony’s life, so putting up with the letters and gifts was something he’d have to deal with. On his own. 

It had been about three and a half months since it started, and Tony had noticed a change in Steve. He was unfocused, he was always tired and was unusually jumpy. It just wasn’t normal. Tony just couldn’t figure out what was going on though. He figured that Steve would tell him when he was ready. Instead, every day he was getting worse. Confronting him about it was something Tony might want to avoid, but he knew that’s what had to be done.

Steve walked in to the bedroom they shared, sweaty from training with Sam. Tony had been waiting patiently for him to return and stood up as soon as he entered the room. “Steve, can we talk?” Tony asked.

“Sure…about what?” Steve murmured glancing at the other man briefly.

Tony stepped closer to him and took his hand in his. He brought the blonde’s hands to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. Looking at the other with his brown eyes he spoke softly, “Are you okay?”

Immediately Steve felt a wave of uneasiness, trying to avoid contact with Tony’s eyes. If that happened, he just might break. “I’m fine,” Steve said briskly, trying to pull away from Tony.

“That’s bullshit. You know that, I know that and so does the rest of the team,” Tony pointed out, not letting Steve get far by placing a hand on his cheek, lowering his voice to almost a whisper as he continued, “I love you so much, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on, honey.”

Steve bit his bottom lip, his eyes closed as he felt his heart rate accelerate. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. “I can’t,” he said, words getting stuck in his throat.

“Is it me? Did I do something?” Tony asked him worriedly.

“Damn it. Of course it’s not you,” Steve said desperately, his voice cracking somewhere along the way.

Tony was becoming a little frustrated, but still more worried than anything. What was it that Steve could possibly be so scared to tell him? “Well then what is it?”

Steve finally looked Tony in the eyes and he just couldn’t do it anymore. “I think someone’s been stalking me,” he spoke quickly, not giving Tony a chance to answer before continuing, “It started a month ago with weird little gifts, and then I started getting notes.”

Feeling a little hurt that he hadn’t come to him sooner, Tony looked at Steve with shock in his eyes, “Why did you keep that to yourself, Steve?” 

“Because whoever it is threatened to hurt you,” Steve exclaimed, not knowing how to feel at the moment. He felt a rush of relief but also an immediate horror that something terrible was going to happen to Tony.

Tony couldn’t think of anything to say. This was inadvertently caused by him. Steve struggled with this because he was concerned about the brunette’s well being. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed as he wrapped his arms around the other, hand moving to entangle with the hair on the back of his head.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who should be. Now you’re in danger because of me,” Steve’s voice shook as he buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck. His eyes became watery, but he was able to keep back any real tears.

“It’s not because of you. Everything is going to be okay. We can deal with this together now, okay?” Tony whispered reassuringly, his one hand moving in small circles on Steve’s back, holding him as close as he possibly could.

Steve nodded but didn’t say anymore. He believed Tony, and for the first time in months he felt like their was finally a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments very much appreciated :)


End file.
